Angela Martin
Chief Angela Martin was the Chief of the Philadelphia Police Department, and was also later revealed to be the killer of Megan's father in Daddy Issues, serving as the episode's hidden main antagonist. History In 1977, as a rookie police officer, Angela had a boyfriend with whom she was strongly infatuated. Unfortunately, he left her for another woman, Lindsay Pratt. Angela went to her to talk it over, but the conversation got out of hand and Angela wound up strangling Lindsay to death with a chokehold. The next day, she told her colleague, Arthur Wilcox, about it. He helped her pin the death on a serial killer on the loose at the time, Earl Brown, by recreating his calling card and making it look like he killed her. The plan worked, but not long afterward, Angela learned that Lindsay Pratt's doctor, David Hunt – father of Megan Hunt – had some suspicions about the case. To silence him, she went to his house, forced him to write a suicide note at gunpoint, and shot him in the head to make it look like he killed himself. As he was about to be buried, she somehow stole the body so the coffin was empty. Angela Martin spent the next 35 years of her life in the service of the police, trying to atone for what she had done. She eventually made it to the rank Chief of Police. However, in 2013, Megan started investigating her father's death more thoroughly after finding his suicide note, which she up until then had been unaware existed. When an analysis of the handwriting suggested that it was written under duress and a partial unidentified fingerprint turned up, she became convinced that he was murdered. Angela tracked Megan's progress carefully and started covering her tracks, officially beginning her second heel turn. In the series finale, "Daddy Issues", Megan secured an exhumation order for her father, only to find the coffin empty. Meanwhile, Angela continued her villainous housekeeping by not only taking David Hunt's journals for the month of his murder but also killing Wilcox and mutilating his body to make him unidentifiable. Later in the episode, Megan uncovers the fact that Lindsay Pratt was probably killed by a police officer and not Earl Brown, leading her to suspect that Glenn Fitz, a retired detective who investigated Brown's murders, was responsible. Later, after being interrogated, Fitz calls Angela and tells her what happened, while completely unaware of Angela's steady heel turn. To silence Fitz as well, the villainous Angela waits by Fitz's house and shoots him to death as he arrives. She later meets Megan at the office and gets a ride with her. During the drive, Angela turned heel and held Megan at gunpoint, while forcing her to drive to her father's office where Angela had killed him. After confessing to what she has done, she prepares to kill Megan and make it look like she copied her father's supposed suicide, only to be shot and killed herself by Trent Marsh, an old acquaintance of Megan. Known Victims *May 1977: **Lindsay Pratt (strangled with a chokehold) **David Hunt (shot; covered up as a "suicide") *2013: **Arthur Wilcox (shot once in the chest, mutilated, and his hands cut off) **Glenn Fitz (shot twice) **Megan Hunt (attempted) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters